


Имитация

by Grey_creature



Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: M/M, post-canon AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_creature/pseuds/Grey_creature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Агент 47 всегда выполняет свои задания. Вторая цель ликвидирована. Что дальше?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Имитация

Спокойный женский голос в трубке:  
\- Вторая цель?  
Агент 47 промолчал.  
\- Вторая цель?  
Чуть более настойчиво.  
Вторая цель стояла за его спиной и ждала. Она так и не поняла, что он - Агент 47 - такое на самом деле.  
Он вскинул пистолет и выстрелил ей в голову. Уклониться она не успела - да и не смогла бы, ее отец дал ей способности для выживания, а не для боя, пусть она и могла драться почти без подготовки, стоило только слезть с таблеток. Но психологически она не была готова к тому, что стоящий рядом человек стандартно и без капли эмоций всадит ей пулю в лоб - подсознательно она считала его более старой и более слабой версией себя. Положилась на разницу между числом 47 и числом 90 и ошиблась. А еще она была запрограммирована на отношения с людьми, а не с Агентами.  
В чем-то Катя ван Дис была права - например, в том, что человека определяют поступки. Но ей не хватило умения мыслить, чтобы осознать другое - именно человек и определяет свои поступки, и сломать свою суть могут очень немногие. Абсолютное большинство не хочет ломать себя ради некой неопределенной цели - им хорошо быть теми, кто они есть.  
Катя ван Дис упала к его ногам, и 47-й безэмоционально подтвердил:  
\- Вторая цель Катя ван Дис ликвидирована.  
Диана отключилась, и Агент перешагнул через тело и направился к лифту. И когда двери раскрылись, он снова выстрелил первым.  
Кое-что Петр Литвенко дочери не сказал - например то, что Агент 47 не был штамповкой. Литвенко вложил в него чуть больше - как и в свою дочь, сделанную на основе генетического материала жены, - и не стал документировать. И Агент 47 был способен определять свои цели сам - вне задания.  
Следующие версии этого все еще не умели, и слова "Привет от Дианы" стали для 48-го последними. А 47-й сделал первый шаг навстречу своей собственной цели.  
Он нашел Смита там же, где и оставил - на полу разгромленного офиса Антуана ле Клерка. Оценил отсутствие пигментации волос и кожи, перевернул на спину, расстегнул рубашку, положил руки на грудную клетку и несколько раз нажал - запуская остановленное разрядом электрического тока сердце.  
Джон вернулся к жизни как в кино - судорожно сделал вход и выгнулся. 47-й убрал руки и смотрел в распахнувшиеся глаза, в которые под его взглядом возвращался цвет. Как и в волосы, и в кожу, и Джон Смит - еще одна версия Агента - начинал все осознавать и понимать.  
47-й дал ему еще несколько секунд, а потом произнес:  
\- Антуан ле Клерк мертв. Синдикат будет уничтожен в ближайшие дни, и ты вместе с ним. Хочешь жить, иди со мной.  
Джон Смит - единственный результат эксперимента, который Литвенко не совсем корректно назвал провалившимся, - оценил ситуацию за мгновение.  
\- Зачем я тебе нужен?  
Пуля в глаз решила бы все еще в Берлине. Это знали оба.  
\- У меня очень сложная цель. Мне необходим партнер.  
\- Какая цель?  
\- Международное Контрактное Агентство.  
В котором работает еще сорок один Агент. Пять минут назад их было сорок три, но 47-й убил 48-го и тем самым подписал соглашение о расторжении своего контракта.  
Что бы ни говорил Петр Литвенко за десять минут до своей гибели, интеллект у Джона Смита был выше среднего. Им больше нечего было делить, а Агентству Джон Смит был не нужен - там предпочитали иметь дело с клонами со штампами на затылках. Смита бы убрали сразу - посчитали слишком непредсказуемым.  
47-й выпрямился и протянул руку. Последний шанс для Джона Смита выбрать сторону.  
Он выбрал - протянул руку и позволил вздернуть себя на ноги. На самом деле помощь ему не требовалась, но Джон Смит был запрограммирован на имитацию человеческого поведения, и Агент 47 это знал - понял, когда увидел живым после четырех пуль в левую сторону груди. Ни одному Агенту никогда не удалось бы изобразить человека так, как это сделал Джон Смит, когда вытаскивал информацию из Кати, и подобная модификация была очень полезной для ликвидации цели.  
Они ушли из здания, убив ту охрану, у которой не хватило мозгов спрятаться. И скрылись в Европе - там было удобнее действовать.  
Они убили Агента 49 в подземном гараже одного из стандартных жилых домов Берлина. Агента 50 - в супермаркете, Агента 51 - в отеле. Ноль случайных жертв.  
Из них получилась почти идеальная команда - выдающиеся физические данные, заточенный под выполнение заданий интеллект и полное отсутствие эмоций. Почти полное. И очень молчаливая - они понимали друг друга без слов.  
После гибели Агента 52 за ними послали группу, и им пришлось отбиваться в полную силу. Людная улица, толпа полицейских, визжащие сирены и вертушки над головой, но они все равно убрали, кого требовалось убрать, и ушли. Только Джон получил пять пуль в грудь, а у 47-го были три поверхностных раны в плечи и одна в правый бок. Пуля прошла навылет, но одежду залило кровью, и Джон сорвал с одного из убитых выстрелом в голову Агентов пиджак и швырнул его 47-му, а сам стащил такой же пиджак со второго и закутался в него, закрывая разодранные пулями кожу и плоть на груди.  
Они ввалились в гостиничный номер, и 47-й буквально упал на диван. Медицинская помощь ему не требовалась, но потеря крови - две пули перебили артерии, пусть и не главные, и ресурсы организма позволяли справиться с этим без серьезных проблем, - диктовала необходимость отдыха, и 47-й взглянул на Джона. Тот поймал взгляд, кивнул, и 47-й просто закрыл глаза и отключился.  
Когда он очнулся, Джон сидел напротив него и смотрел непроницаемым взглядом. 47-й сделал движение, чтобы подняться, но Джон внезапно вытянул руку и толкнул его раскрытой ладонью в грудь.  
Все ресурсы организма были восстановлены, и 47-й вполне мог справиться с Джоном, но полная оценка ситуации требовала времени. Понимать нелогичные поступки людей он не умел.  
\- Джон?  
\- Я мог тебя убить.  
Ненужное проговаривание известного факта.  
\- Я знаю. Ты мог меня убить в любое время после Сингапура. И я тебя.  
\- Почему ты мне доверяешь?  
Вот поэтому эксперимент по созданию подобных Джону Смиту прикрыли. Отклонение от нужного результата, исправлению не подлежит. Заливание жидкой брони под кожу вытягивало слишком много ресурсов из центральной нервной системы, и после этого должным образом удалить эмоциональную сферу было невозможно - следовала полная потеря рассудка. И теперь Джон продолжал имитировать человеческие эмоции даже тогда, когда это было не нужно - как сейчас. Просто не мог отключить эту особенность психики, и хоть он не чувствовал - не мог чувствовать, не заложено условиями эксперимента, - настоящие эмоции, но пытался вести себя как обычный человек.  
Как полноценный человек, хотя оба они не были полноценными людьми и никогда не могли ими стать. Не обида, не самоунижение, не досада - просто констатация факта. 47-й не ощущал по этому поводу никаких эмоций - как не ощущал их никогда и никогда не испытывал потребности ощущать.  
Была ли такая потребность у Джона, он не знал. Сомневался - Джон был больше подобен ему, нежели стандартному человеку, и скорее всего, испытывал потребность именно в имитации, в манере поведения, а не в самих эмоциях. Это было понятно - таким его создали, и в соответствии с этим он и определял свои поступки.  
\- Я не доверяю. Я не умею доверять. Мы хорошо работаем вместе, и я полагаюсь на тебя.  
\- Я пытался тебя убить. Я хотел тебя убить.  
\- Я тоже пытался тебя убить. Я не испытывал желания тебя убить, но это было необходимо. Мои желания определяются только необходимостью.  
Джон странно наклонил голову и посмотрел в глаза - словно взглядом хотел достать до мозга.  
\- А мои нет. Я лучше тебя - я сложнее тебя.  
\- В чем-то да. В чем-то я сложнее тебя. Я смог просмотреть некоторые файлы по созданию таких, как мы. У тебя есть сильные стороны, которых нет у меня, - подкожная броня, умение имитировать человеческое поведение. Я никогда не смогу вытащить из человека информацию так, как это сделал ты с Катей, - я смогу только допросить. Но у меня выше интеллект - выше, чем у других Агентов, даже более поздних версий.  
Джон фыркнул. Буквально.  
\- Вот теперь я хочу убить тебя еще раз. Я улучшенная версия тебя.  
\- Это тоже была имитация. Ты не можешь чувствовать, ты можешь только имитировать. Большинство обычных людей на твоем месте должны были испытывать желание доказать, что они лучше меня, и ты доказывал не потому, что действительно хотел, а потому что испытывал потребность в этой имитации. На самом деле тебе все равно - как и мне.  
Джон усмехнулся. Не зло, а как-то слегка насмешливо. По-доброму насмешливо. Еще одна имитация.  
\- Ты просто не можешь этого понять. Ты ограничен.  
А потом положил ладонь ему на затылок, чуть выше штрих-кода, притянул к себе и коснулся губами лба. Нежно. Очередная имитация, на этот раз жалости.  
47-й отстранился и поднял голову. Ладонь скользнула на штрих-код, и Джон смотрел ему в глаза и улыбался. Ситуация затягивалась, и ее нужно было решать. В человеческих эмоциях или их имитации он не разбирался и не хотел разбираться. Его устраивало полное их отсутствие.  
Он притянул Джона к себе и поцеловал в губы. Жестко - проявлять нежность он не умел, а имитировать не счел нужным. Впрочем, даже если бы счел, Джон его раскусил бы на раз - расчет, а это все, на что он был способен, и качественная имитация все-таки разные вещи.  
Джон ответил - открыл рот и ответил на поцелуй так, словно был обычным человеком, а не генетической модификацией с залитым под кожу титаном. 47-й обхватил его за плечи и потянул, и Джон плавно перебрался, словно перетек, с кресла ему на колени - сел верхом, обнял за плечи и целовался, закрыв глаза. Рубашка на нем была одной из рубашек Агента, только что из упаковки, и немного выпачканная в засохшей крови - Джон только переоделся, а в душ не пошел - 47-й слишком быстро отключился, и Джон три часа просидел в кресле, держа пистолеты рядом. Они целовались, и потом 47-й развернулся и сбросил Джона на пол.  
Джон позволил себя сбросить, упал на спину, закинул руки за голову, раскрыв ладони - нет оружия, - и раздвинул ноги.  
Либидо Агентам не отключали - оказалось, что его невозможно полноценно удалить. Один из базовых инстинктов - инстинкт самосохранения - отключить смогли, а инстинкт размножения только подавить, и Агенты были способны на полноценный половой акт, хоть с мужчиной, хоть с женщиной. Только модель поведения закладывалась одна - на большее программисты-генетики не решились, опасаясь разладить более-менее настроенную систему реакций, - и 47-й поднялся с дивана и начал методично раздеваться. Пиджак, галстук, рубашка, а Джон наблюдал за ним с пола, и потом насмешливо протянул:  
\- Ты даже раздеваешься по алгоритму. Трахаться тебя по методичке учили? Все тесты сдал?  
Слова, направленные на выведение из себя. Агенты не умели выходить из себя, и Джон это знал. Но заложенная программа вела его так, словно он имел дело с обычным человеком, и уже оказавшись в своем алгоритме, выбраться из него он не мог. Ограничение реакций - имитация всегда имеет пределы.  
\- Раздевайся.  
Из раздевания Джон устроил шоу. 47-й наблюдал отстраненно, хотя его возбуждение уже было полным. Но он контролировал себя, - как всегда, как заложено, - а Джона тащило по заложенной программе, и он раздевался медленно, расстегивая каждую пуговицу. И все время смотрел в глаза.  
47-й смотрел в ответ. Не потому, что ему это было нужно или интересно, а просто отвечая на вызов. Это было нужно Джону, и 47-й подстроился под чужой алгоритм. Ему это было неинтересно и не нужно, но это было несложно, и он ответил.  
Трахался Джон так, словно был обычным человеком, - задержка дыхания в момент проникновения, потом резкие вздохи, полузакрытые глаза, движения бедрами навстречу - всегда идеально в ритм. Запрокинул голову, и 47-й протянул руку и положил пальцы ему на горло. Джон открыл глаза, и 47-й пояснил:  
\- У тебя пульс не прощупывается.  
Естественно - броня лежит под самой кожей, не прощупать ни на горле, ни на запястьях, ни в паху, да нигде.  
Джон не понял.  
\- Да, и что?  
\- Он у тебя учащается?  
Джон усмехнулся. На этот раз имитация насмешки.  
\- Нет. А у тебя?  
У Агентов пульс учащался только при крайне интенсивных физических нагрузках. Секс к таким не относился.  
\- Нет.  
Джон в ответ выгнулся и двинул бедрами. Невербальный вызов - давай попробуем, выдержишь? Смысла в вызове не было, но отказ привел бы к очередному проявлению эмоций, а эта имитация Агенту уже надоела. Он хотел трахнуть Джона, а не идти вместе с ним по сбившемуся алгоритму.  
47-й резко вышел, заставил Джона перевернуться на живот, потом вздернул на четвереньки и снова вставил. Джон не сопротивлялся, подставившись, и после этого 47-й начал его трахать по-настоящему.  
Обычного человека он бы порвал сразу. Джон только застонал и выгнул спину. И отвечал на каждый толчок, стонал, что-то бормотал неразборчиво, выгибался, и это продолжалось и продолжалось.  
По внутреннему отсчету времени 47-го - шестьдесят три минуты.  
Джон его все-таки сделал - вывернул голову и прижался правой стороной лица к полу, рядом с раскрытой ладонью. Закрыл глаза, и 47-й кончил первым, и так, как не кончал ни с кем.  
Он не отключился - всего несколько секунд расслабленности, и он вышел из Джона и перевернул того на спину. Джон не сопротивлялся, только улыбался, словно победил в чем-то, и Агент обхватил его член и буквально заставил кончить.  
47-й поднялся первым и направился в ванную. Слова Джона настигли его уже у порога комнаты.  
\- Когда мы уничтожим твою организацию, что ты будешь делать?  
47-й остановился и обернулся.  
\- Найду новую цель.  
Джон насмешливо улыбнулся.  
\- Это в тебе заложено, да? Нет другой жизни, кроме работы.  
Это действительно было в нем заложено. Как и во всех Агентах. Отрицать не было смысла.  
\- Да. Меня таким создали, и это моя суть. Я не изменюсь, даже если бы и хотел измениться, но я не хочу. Ты пойдешь со мной?  
Джон внезапно перестал улыбаться, и в его взгляде что-то изменилось. Словно он отключился на мгновение, а потом вернулся, и теперь в взгляде было небольшое удивление.  
Странно. Сам 47-й не умел испытывать удивление, но и Джону сейчас оно не требовалось. Алгоритм был завершен, и они возвращались к нормальному базовому функционированию. Ответ на вопрос не требовал удивления или других эмоций, но тем не менее оно было - удивление.  
\- Да. Пойду.  
Ответ был получен, и 47-й кивнул и вышел из комнаты. И не видел, как Джон остался лежать на полу, и выражение его лица было не бесстрастным, как следовало ожидать, а задумчивым.  
Словно часть эмоций Джона Смита, ублюдочного результата провалившегося эксперимента, была настоящей.


End file.
